


Älä jätä todisteita

by lokiemrys



Series: Onnelliset Banaanikalat [2]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Coffee, Drunk Dancing, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Hugs, M/M, Other, Sharing a Bed, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Suomi | Finnish, Underage Drinking
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-06 09:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokiemrys/pseuds/lokiemrys
Summary: ”Mutta mehän rikotaan lakia!” Eiji kiihtyi.Kun Shorter ja Ash nauroivat hänelle, Eiji sisuuntui ja hörppäsi tuopistaan.Pojan ylähuuleen jäi vaahtoviikset, jotka Ash kumartui pyyhkäisemään pois peukalollaan.”Varovasti, älä jätä todisteita”, Ash nuolaisi sormensa puhtaaksi vähintäänkin vihjailevasti.Tai: Ashin ja Shorterin mielestä Eijin on korkea aika kokeilla alkoholia kunnolla.





	1. Chapter 1

Kukaan heistä ei saanut juoda alkoholia laillisesti.  
Ashia ja Shorteria tämä pikkuseikka ei ollut kiinnostanut enää pariin vuoteen, mutta huono omatunto suorastaan loisti Eijin naamalta.

”Et sinä yhteen kaljaan kuole”, Shorter rohkaisi ystäväänsä ja kilautti viskilasiaan Eijin tuoppia vasten.

”Entä jos Charlie saa tietää ja pistää meidät putkaan?”

Ash ja Shorter purskahtivat nauruun.

”Mutta mehän rikotaan lakia!” Eiji kiihtyi.

Kun Shorter ja Ash nauroivat edelleen (vielä kovemmin, jos mahdollista), Eiji sisuuntui ja hörppäsi tuopistaan.  
Pojan ylähuuleen jäi vaahtoviikset, jotka Ash kumartui pyyhkäisemään pois peukalollaan.

”Varovasti, älä jätä todisteita”, Ash nuolaisi sormensa puhtaaksi vähintäänkin vihjailevasti.  
Eiji punastui ja kulautti tuoppinsa tyhjäksi.

Shorter ja Ash eivät osanneet kuin tuijottaa.

”En minä ihan tuota tarkoittanut”, Ash aukoi suutaan ja nappasi Eijiä hartiasta, kun tämä huojahti tuolillaan. 

”Eiji, sinä olet kova jätkä”, Shorter nauroi ja taputti japanilaista selkään.

Eiji katsoi heitä molempia uhmakkaasti, mutta vaikutelma meni hiukan pilalle, kun pojalta pääsi äänekäs röyhtäys.

”Rikotaan sitten kunnolla, kun on kerran aloitettu”, Eiji katsoi merkitsevästi Ashin ja Shorterin täysiä laseja.  
”Minä en halua yksin putkaan.”

Ash ja Shorter vaihtoivat katseen, mutta kumpikaan ei jaksanut ryhtyä selittämään Eijille, ettei alaikäisenä juomisesta joutunut vankilaan. Tuskin Eiji olisi edes uskonut heitä siinä tilassa.  
He kilauttivat lasinsa yhteen ja joivat. 

***

Kun ehkä tarpeettomankin runsaat pohjat oli nautittu, kolmikko hoippui Ashin kantapaikkaan, sattumoisin siihen samaan, jossa Eiji ja Ash tapasivat ensimmäistä kertaa.  
Paikka oli siitäkin hyvä, että Ashilla oli täysi valta jukeboxiin, eikä kukaan uskaltanut sanoa poikkipuolista sanaa, kun Shorter auttoi Eijin biljardipöydälle seisomaan.

”Varovasti nyt”, Ash kiipesi hänkin pöydälle ja tarttui Eijiä vyötäisiltä, ettei tämä pääsisi kaatumaan.

”Tanssitaan”, Eiji julisti ja yritti kiskoa Shorteriakin pöydälle.  
”Ash tanssii sinun kanssasi”, Shorter vastusteli posket punaisina. 

Vaikka Eijin voimilla sen olisi pitänyt olla mahdottomuus, pian Shorterkin seisoi biljardipöydällä.  
Ash kohotti kulmiaan, ja Shorter naurahti.

”Kyllähän sinun pitäisi tietää, ettei Eijille voi sanoa ei.”

*

Eijin käsitys tanssimisesta oli arvaamaton huojuminen ja satunnaiset, äkilliset nytkähdykset. Sekä Ash, että Shorter saivat pitää japanilaisesta molemmin käsin kiinni, että tämä pysyi pöydällä ja jotakuinkin pystyasennossa. Ash oli pujottanut sormensa Eijin vyönlenkkeihin, ettei tämä pääsisi lipeämään hänen otteestaan.  
Shorter oli ryhmittynyt Eijin taakse ikään kuin seinäksi, jota vasten voisi tarvittaessa kaatua.  
Välillä Eiji hieraisi poskeaan Ashin poskea vasten, välillä taas laski päänsä Shorterin hartialle ja hymyili koko ajan onnellisen näköisenä.  
”Minulla on niin kivaa teidän kanssanne”, Eiji lähestulkoon nyyhkäisi. 

Voi paska.  
Eijin olan yli Ash ja Shorter vaihtoivat katseen, joka sanoi, etteivät he antaisi Eijille alkoholia uudestaan ihan heti.

*

Ennen yhtä kolmikko puoliksi kompuroi, puoliksi lysähti Ashin pienen asunnon ovesta sisään. Eiji oli matkustanut kotiin Shorterin reppuselässä, sillä pojan silmät olivat alkaneet lupsua heti keskiyön jälkeen. 

”Eiji?” Ash ravisti ystäväänsä hartiasta, ja Eiji avasi toisen silmänsä.  
”Hmm?”

”Minä luulin, että sinä olit unessa!” Shorter mulkoili Eijiä silmät sirrillään.  
”Et ole mikään ihan kevyt, tiedätkö.”

Eiji nauroi pehmeästi ja taputti Shorteria hartiaan.  
”Minua oikeasti väsytti”, Eiji haukotteli.

”Toivottavasti väsyttää edelleen, sillä nukkumaolosuhteet on vähän ahtaat”, Ash viittoi peremmälle huoneeseen, jossa oli yksi kahdeksankymmentäsenttinen sänky ja toinen yhtä kapea ilmapatja lattialla.

”Te pienemmät jaatte sängyn”, Shorter lysähti patjalle ja alkoi kuorsata. 

”Hei, hetkinen!” Ash tönäisi Shorteria, mutta tämä oli umpiunessa. 

”Olit tainnut laskea, että meitä olisi vain kaksi tässä vaiheessa iltaa?” Eiji päätteli viisaasti, ja Ash pyöräytti silmiään.  
”Tuon pöntön koti olisi ollut ihan yhtä lähellä…”

Molemmat katselivat hetken Shorteria, jonka sieraimessa oli alkanut nousta ja laskea räkäkupla.

”Täällä on vähän viileää, joten ainakin voimme lämmittää toisiamme”, Eiji sanoi silmät kirkkaina asettuessaan kyljelleen sängylle seinän viereen. 

”Öh jaa. Niin kai”, Ash nielaisi. Hän oli juuri aikonut tarjoutua nukkumaan lattialla, mutta jokin kertoi hänelle, ettei Eiji ottaisi sellaista ehdotusta kuuleviin korviinsa.  
Niinpä Ash hivuttautui sängylle Eijin viereen korvat punehtuen, sydän tykyttäen lujempaa. 

He makasivat kasvot vastakkain, ja Eijin tummanruskeat, pimeydessä melkein mustat silmät tuntuivat katsovan suoraan hänen ajatuksiinsa. Ikkunasta kajastava katulamppu piirsi seinään oranssia, jota valui myös Eijin viattomille, lempeille kasvoille.  
Ash harkitsi pakenemista. Olisi helppoa pudota vahingossa sängyltä Shorterin päälle ja aiheuttaa kohtaus.  
Jokin kuitenkin piti hänen silmänsä auki ja katseensa Eijissä, jokin näkymätön tuntui pitävän hänet paikoillaan.  
Aivan kuin osa heistä olisi käynyt keskustelua, johon kummankaan aivoja ei ollut kutsuttu. 

Eijin käsi siirtyi hitaasti Ashin hiuksiin ja pyyhkäisi niitä poskelta korvan taakse. Ash värisi tahtomattaan.  
Miten yksi kosketus saattoi tuntua samalta kuin maailman kaunein sana?

Eijin sormet hiuksissaan Ash nukahti.


	2. Jaksan minä kantaa sinuakin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kahvi oli aina ollut yksi niitä harvoja asioita, jotka saivat Ashin heräämään sikeimmästäkin unesta.
> 
> Tai: Kolmikon yhteinen aamiainen ilmapatjalla. Ruokalistalla croissantteja, kahvia ja kehuja.  
> 

Kahvi oli aina ollut yksi niitä harvoja asioita, jotka saivat Ashin heräämään sikeimmästäkin unesta.

”Shorter? Sinulla on parasta olla sitä minullekin”, Ash mumisi ojentaen kättään kiinalaisen kahvin täyteläistä tuoksua kohti.

Kuului ilmapatjan narinaa ja hihitystä, ja Ash aukaisi toisen silmänsä.  
Eiji ja Shorter istuivat molemmat patjalla syömässä croissantteja. Lattialla sängyn ja patjan välissä nökötti kolme posliinimukia, ja Ash könysi hämmentyneenä istumaan.

”Kävitkö sinä hakemassa Chang Daista meille kahvia?” hän osoitti sanansa Shorterille, joka kohautti olkiaan vähän hämillisen näköisenä.  
”Ajattelin, että Eijillä on varmaan krapula, ja siihen auttaa vain Chang Dain kahvi.”

”Olenko koskaan sanonut, että olet paras?” Ash hörppäsi mukistaan. 

Eiji nojautui painamaan suukon Shorterin poskelle.  
”Jos Ash ei ole sanonut sitä, minä sanon. Olet huippu, Shorter.”

Shorter punastui ja huitoi kädellään kuin olisi yrittänyt karkottaa banaanikärpäsen.  
”Älkää nyt ruvetko pehmoilemaan, jätkät.”

Ashin suu levisi virnistykseen, ja he vaihtoivat Eijin kanssa katseen.  
Ash liukui hänkin alas sängyltä ja istahti patjalle Shorterin toiselle puolelle niin raskaasti, että Eiji pompahti ilmaan toisessa päässä patjaa.

”Ei kun oikeasti. Sinä osaat laittaa mahtavahkoa ruokaa, keittää tappavan hyvää kahvia, ja jaksat kantaa Eijiä reppuselässä”, Ash listasi sormillaan ja kumartui painamaan suukon Shorterin toiselle poskelle.

”Jaksan minä kantaa sinuakin”, Shorter mutisi.

Eiji nojautui nauramaan Shorterin hartiaan.

*

Shorterilla kesti hyvän tovin päästä punastuksestaan yli, saada normaali puhekykynsä takaisin. Aina, kun hän käski Ashia ja Eijiä lopettamaan, toinen näistä keksi jonkin uuden kehun. 

”Minusta meidän pitäisi kehua Eijiä välillä”, Shorter huomautti siinä toivossa, että saisi näillä sanoilla Ashin puolelleen. 

”Mitä? Ei minua tarvitse”, Eiji alkoi heti vastustella, ja Ashin silmät syttyivät aivan niin kuin Shorter oli arvannut niiden tekevän.

”Kyllä ehdottomasti tarvitsee”, Ash hyrisi ja hivuttautui Shorterin ohi päästäkseen Eijin toiselle puolelle.  
Shorter ja Ash vaihtoivat katseen, ja Shorter nappasi Eijin syliinsä istumaan.  
”Sinä olet niin söötti ja syliin sopivan pikkuinen.”

Eiji punastui ja älähti jotain vastalauseelta kuulostavaa.

”Ja viaton ja puhtoinen”, sanoissa oli härnäävä sävy, mutta Ashin silmät olivat vilpittömät.

”Minä olen teitä molempia vanhempi”, Eiji puhisi, kun Shorter oli nimittänyt häntä unileluksi.

”Niin, no, Ash varmaan tietää paremmin siitä sinun unileluksi sopimisestasi”, Shorterin silmät tuikkivat, kun hän käänsi katseensa Ashiin.

”Olitte oikein suloisesti sylikkäin, kun minä nousin hakemaan aamiaista.”

Ash loi häneen varoittavan katseen, mutta Shorter oli kuin ei olisi huomannutkaan, ja jatkoi:  
”Eiji, sinun pääsi oli jossain Ashin käsivarsien suojissa, ja Ashin paita toimitti kai jotain unirätin virkaa ainakin siitä päätellen, miten sinä puristit sitä.”

”Shorter, pää kiinni”, Ash äännähti nyt yhtä punaisena kuin Eiji. 

”Te olitte tosi söpöjä, ei siinä mitään”, Shorter kohautti olkiaan ilmeisesti vaistoten, että huoneen leikkisä tunnelma oli hiukan muuttunut.

”Ash on hirveän raju!” Eiji huudahti saaden osakseen kaksi äärimmäisen kysyvää ja hämmentynyttä katsetta.  
”Minä… se oli kohteliaisuus!” Eiji yritti. ”Meidän pitää kiusata Ashiakin, ei ole reilua muuten.”

Eijin yritys oli niin koominen, että Ash ja Shorter purskahtivat molemmat nauruun.

”Tuoko sinulle tuli ensimmäisenä mieleen?”, Shorter pyyhki silmäkulmaansa.

”Se ei kääntynyt oikein hyvin. Tarkoitin vähän niin kun ”cool”, Eiji selitti posket punaisina. 

”Kiitos, Eiji”, Ash kietoi käsivartensa Eijin hartioille ja pörrötti tämän tukkaa.

”Ash on hirveän hyvä laukomaan kohteliaisuuksia”, Shorter virnisti.

”Jos ette enempää keksi, niin olen kyllä hirveän loukkaantunut”, Ash väänsi suunsa teatraalisesti mutrulle.  
Shorter nauroi, mutta Eiji meni hiljaiseksi.  
Hän olisi halunnut sanoa Ashia kauniiksi tai jotain muuta sellaista, mutta tiesi, että aiemmin lähinnä ikävät ihmiset olivat tehneet niin, sanat täynnä taka-ajatuksia. Myös sanat ”rohkea” ja ”uskollinen” toisivat varmaan pintaan vain ikäviä muistoja.

”Eiji, mikä nyt tuli?” Ash kysyi hiukan huolestuneen kuuloisena, ja Eiji havahtui mietteistään huomaamaan, että Ash ja Shorter tuijottivat häntä molemmat. 

”Ei mitään, kaikki hyvin”, Eiji yritti hymyillä.

”Minä vain vitsailin äsken”, Ash huitaisi kädellään, ”älä turhaan kiusaa itseäsi keksimällä väkisin.”

”En löydä tarpeeksi isoa sanaa...”  
Äkkiä Eiji hymy kuitenkin kääntyi aidoksi.  
Kaikelle ei aina ollut sanoja, ja ehkä niin oli hyvä.  
Eiji levitti käsivartensa ja veti Ashin lujaan, pehmeään halaukseen. Shorter sai heti juonesta kiinni ja kietoi omat käsivartensa heidän molempien ympärille. 

Ash ei vastustellut, kun Eijin lämpö ympäröi hänet, ja Shorterin vielä siihen päälle. Halaus lämmitti vielä enemmän kuin kahvi, joka oli varmaan jo jäähtynyt haaleaksi. 

Ilmapatja päästi pihisevän valituksen kolmikon alla, ja hitaasti he alkoivat vajota lattiaa kohti.  
Halaus loppui vasta, kun Shorterin takamus tömähti lattiaan, ja tämä nousi valittamaan tulevasta mustelmasta.  
Ash ja Eiji katsoivat toisiaan hymyillen.  
Uusi lämpö huljahti Ashin sisuksiin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nukuin kaverin luona ilmapatjalla, joka ei onneksi kuitenkaan tyhjentynyt (toisaalta kaveri kyllä kuorsasi äänekkäästi, niin kuin Shorter varmasti teki myös).  
> Nämä pojat ansaitsevat kaikki halaukset ja kaiken hyvän mielen fluffin, mitä maa päällään kantaa<3

**Author's Note:**

> Jälleen seitsemästä raapaleesta koostuva pieni tarina. Sijoittuu samaan AU-versumiin kuin Sadepäivä New Yorkissa, mutta ei ole varsinaisesti suoraa jatkoa.
> 
> New Yorkissa alkoholin juomisen ikäraja on 21, (Japanissa 20), joten se on vielä kaikilta pojilta kielletty. Miellän Shorterin näissä 18-vuotiaaksi, niin että hän on iällisesti Ashin ja Eijin välistä.


End file.
